


Nouveau départ

by Lili76



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Divergence - Post-Hogwarts, Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter Friendship, Drarry, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fanfiction, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Harry Potter Has a Saving People Thing, M/M, Post-Canon, Post-Hogwarts, Post-War, Romance, Tenderness
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:29:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29958921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lili76/pseuds/Lili76
Summary: A la fin de la guerre, Harry est brisé. Détruit. Il quitte le monde magique, perdu. Une main tendue le ramène à la vie et le jeune homme part sur les traces de son passé, sans savoir que ce qu'il va découvrir changera sa vie... Drarry
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Nouveau départ

Harry Potter, seize ans, venait d’apprendre qu’il devait mourir pour sauver le monde magique. Pour protéger ses amis, mais aussi tous les sorciers qui l’avaient insulté et dénigré.   
Tous ses rêves, tous ses espoirs, venaient de voler en éclats en regardant les souvenirs librement offerts par son professeur de potion tant détesté. Il n’était même pas en colère… Il avait dépassé ce stade, parce qu’il n’y avait plus personne contre qui hurler. Dumbledore était mort, emportant ses secrets et ses petits tours de manipulateur dans la tombe.

Un bref instant, il eut envie de fuir. De disparaître et d’oublier qu’il avait cette lourde responsabilité sur les épaules alors qu’il n’était même pas majeur…  
Finalement, il ne serait jamais majeur. Il ne pourrait jamais quitter la maison des Dursley en se disant qu’il ne les reverrait plus jamais, qu’il serait heureux loin d’eux. Il ne pourrait jamais tomber amoureux, vivre avec quelqu’un, avoir des enfants.  
Il n’avait plus besoin de se demander s’il voulait réellement être Auror, où si c’était ce qu’il avait voulu pour se rapprocher de ce père qu’il n’avait jamais connu…

Une larme unique coula le long de sa joue, salie par les combats qu’il avait déjà mené. Il l’essuya rageusement et ôta les souvenirs de Rogue de la pensine avec soin. Le mieux qu’il puisse faire était de protéger les secrets de cet homme qui avait tant sacrifié.  
Il aurait aimé l’avoir face à lui, pour s’excuser de ne pas l’avoir compris. Pour l’avoir cru coupable, pour l’avoir méprisé. Il aurait aimé l’enlacer et lui dire que sa mère était probablement fière de son ami, pour tout ce qu’il avait fait.

Mais Rogue était mort, sous ses yeux, offrant ses dernières pensées à son amour de toujours, Lily Evans. Le coeur de Harry se serra et il se dit en cet instant que c’était la perte la plus douloureuse pour lui. Il n’aurait jamais l’occasion de le remercier. 

Résigné, Harry ferma les yeux un instant avant de quitter le bureau de Dumbledore d’un pas lourd. Il avait un combat à mener. Son dernier combat.

*

Il retrouva ses amis, qui se tenaient la main, les joues rougies par l’émotion de s’être enfin trouvés et de s’être avoués leurs sentiments mutuels. Harry leur offrit un sourire lumineux, sincère, heureux pour eux. Il les enlaça maladroitement, rigola et finit par commenter.  
\- Il était temps !

Ron prit une teinte rouge brique intéressante, tandis que Hermione détournait le regard avec un petit sourire timide.   
Si Harry avait eu des doutes sur ce qu’il devait faire, ils auraient été balayés en cet instant. Ses amis, ses tout premiers amis. Ils avaient toujours été là pour lui, présence rassurante et soutien constant. Ils avaient traversé des épreuves, et leur amitié en était ressortie plus forte.   
Ils avaient risqué leurs vies pour lui, sans la moindre hésitation. Et rien que pour leur présence, Harry pouvait accepter de se sacrifier. Pour qu’ils soient heureux.

Il éluda les questions de Hermione sur les souvenirs de Rogue, ne voulant pas exposer les pensées les plus secrètes d’un homme qui avait passé sa vie à se cacher. Il éluda aussi le sujet de sa mission, de ce qu’il devait faire.  
A la place, il se montra sûr de lui et confiant. Il leur demanda de tuer le serpent - l’avant dernier horcruxe. Il était le dernier, mais personne n’était obligé de l’apprendre. Il ne voulait pas qu’on garde de lui le souvenir d’un garçon possédé par l’âme du pire mage noir du siècle…

Hermione fronça les sourcils un instant suspicieuse, devinant probablement qu’il ne disait pas tout. Mais il força un rire qui sonnait faux et promit à Ron de l’emmener à un match de Quidditch pour fêter la victoire quand tout serait terminé. Ils plaisantèrent quelques secondes, puis Harry enlaça Ron. Lorsqu’il prit Hermione dans ses bras, cette dernière se tendit.  
\- Harry…  
Elle avait compris, bien évidemment. Douce Hermione, si intelligente. Celle qui devinait toujours, celle qui ne baissait jamais les bras. S’il craquait devant elle, elle le convaincrait qu’elle pouvait trouver une solution, qu’elle avait juste besoin d’un peu de temps.

Sauf qu’ils n’avaient plus le temps. Pas sans provoquer d’autres victimes, et la guerre avait bien trop duré. Alors, il la serra un peu plus fort contre lui et murmura.  
\- Tout va bien Hermione. Tout va bien.

Il s’écarta et les regarda une dernière fois, Ron un peu perdu et Hermione en larmes, s’agrippant à son petit ami. Puis il leur tourna le dos et partit à grands pas en direction de la forêt interdite. 

Face aux Mangemorts, il n’avait plus peur. Il s’était avancé au milieu d’eux, tranquillement. Il avait la baguette à la main, le long de son corps, mais il ne la leva pas, n’esquissant pas le moindre geste agressif.

Il n’y eut que Bellatrix pour rire et le provoquer, les autres Mangemorts le regardaient avec une sorte de malaise palpable, comme si soudain ils prenaient conscience qu’ils allaient mettre à mort un enfant.   
À aucun moment il ne flancha. Il avança jusqu’à faire face au Mage noir, qui lui aussi semblait soudain perplexe. Il détaillait ce gosse un peu trop maigre, petit pour son âge, mal fagoté, ses grands yeux verts innocents cachés derrière des lunettes rondes et ses cheveux noirs éternellement en bataille. 

Si à une époque Voldemort aurait pu avoir pitié, il était bien trop enfoncé dans sa folie pour se rendre compte de l’absurdité de la situation. Lorsqu’il leva sa baguette, le gamin n’eut pas la moindre réaction, pas le moindre geste de recul. Il attendait simplement la mort, résigné.   
Et beaucoup de Mangemorts échangèrent des regards gênés, soudain conscients de ce qui allait se passer sous leurs yeux. Ils avaient commis beaucoup d’atrocités. La majeure partie d’entre eux avait du sang sur les mains, mais là… C’était différent. Ils n’étaient pas dans l’excitation d’une bataille, ce ne serait pas un sort perdu. Ce serait un meurtre de sang froid.

Harry fixa l’homme - ce qui avait été un homme - qui avait ruiné sa vie. Tué ses parents, envoyé son parrain en prison. Tué ce même parrain, juste après qu’il l’eut retrouvé. Cette homme qui avait tenté de le tuer à chaque occasion, depuis qu’il avait découvert le monde magique. Celui à cause de qui il avait vécu une enfance misérable dans une famille qui ne l’aimait pas. Qui ne l’avait jamais aimé  
Il soupira, soudain fatigué de tout ça. Il écarta légèrement les bras, s’offrant ainsi à son ennemi. 

Le sort fusa presque immédiatement, aussi vert que ses yeux.  
\- Avada Kedava.

Le corps du jeune homme vola sur quelques mètres avant de tomber au sol comme un pantin désarticulé. Tout le monde le fixait, un peu abasourdi, comme s’ils avaient du mal à admettre ce qui venait de se produire.   
Bellatrix semblait un peu plus lucide qu’à son habitude, puisqu’elle osa poser la question qui taraudait tout le monde.  
\- Il est mort ?

Voldemort grogna mais il ne semblait pas vouloir s’approcher du corps de l’enfant qu’il avait poursuivi sans relâche. Personne ne bougea alors Narcissa s’avança lentement. Elle ne portait pas la marque mais elle avait suivi son mari. Elle avait assisté à la scène, un peu nauséeuse.   
Elle se pencha avec grâce sur le garçon et l’examina soigneusement. Son coeur de mère se serra en découvrant un enfant qui aurait pu être son fils, les traits tirés, des cernes sombres sous ses yeux clos. Elle vit le léger souffle et elle se crispa, se penchant un peu plus.   
Elle caressa sa joue d’un doigt léger, tendrement, comme pour le rassurer, puis elle osa. Elle prit une décision, celle de se ranger derrière le garçon qui avait une fois de plus survécu au pire.  
\- Est-ce que mon fils va bien ? Est-ce que Drago est en vie ?

Le jeune homme aurait pu refuser de répondre, après tout ce qu’il avait subi. Elle n’ignorait pas que son fils se montrait odieux avec lui après tout. Mais il hocha lentement la tête, presque imperceptiblement, la rassurant.   
Elle posa une dernière fois la main sur sa joue, avec douceur, comme pour le réconforter, et se leva gracieusement, replaçant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille. Puis elle baissa légèrement la tête, soumise.  
\- Il est mort.

Le demi-géant enchaîné près des Mangemorts poussa un hurlement de désespoir. Voldemort claqua la langue, satisfait.

Harry resta immobile, attendant le moment parfait. Il était vide de tout sentiment, de toute peur, comme s’il était né précisément pour ce moment. Qu’il soit encore en vie était en soi miraculeux, mais il ne se réjouissait pas trop, et il s’interdisait d’avoir de l’espoir pour un éventuel avenir. Il n’avait pas terminé. 

La suite ne fut qu’une suite d’actions floues. Comme si son esprit s’était mis en retrait.   
Il aurait bien du mal à faire un récit détaillé de ce qu’il avait fait. Il se souvenait vaguement d’un duel contre Voldemort, pendant lequel il avait lutté pied à pied, renvoyant les sorts, esquivant les rayons verts de l’Avada.  
Et puis, d’un coup, il avait désarmé Voldemort, et il avait réussi à le tuer. Il serait bien en peine de dire ce qu’il avait lancé comme sort, mais le résultat était là. 

Il était resté immobile, face au corps de son ennemi, perdu. Ron et Hermione étaient venus le réconforter, l’enlacer sans un mot. Tous les trois, ils étaient restés une éternité à cet endroit, en silence. 

En voyant la foule devant Poudlard, qui l’attendait probablement, Harry sut qu’il n’y arriverait pas. Il offrit un pauvre sourire à ses amis et haussa les épaules.  
\- Vous devriez y aller… Je… Enfin j’ai besoin d’un peu de temps seul.

Ron lui tapota l’épaule tandis que Hermione le prenait dans ses bras. Le rouquin soupira.  
\- Ne tarde pas trop mec, maman va s’inquiéter pour toi. Tu sais comment elle est…

Harry les dévisagea longuement, avec un sourire triste.  
\- Vous êtes des amis exceptionnel. J’ai eu de la chance de vous rencontrer. Sans vous…

Il les regarda partir, le regard vide. Puis, il disparut. Simplement.

C’est un adolescent détruit qui quitta l’école de Magie, avec uniquement les vêtements qu’il avait sur le dos et sa baguette magique. Il partit tout simplement, incapable de faire face.  
Il venait de tuer un homme et il ne pourrait pas supporter d’être acclamé pour cet acte. 

*

La première année durant son absence, il erra comme un vagabond. Personne n’aurait pu reconnaître le Sauveur du monde magique dans ce gamin des rues crasseux, qui refusait tout contact humain. Il se nourrissait comme il le pouvait - après tout depuis qu’il était enfant il était habitué aux privations en tout genre et ça ne changeait pas réellement de son enfance.

Il lui fallut presque une année complète pour sortir de cet espèce d’état d’hébétude dans lequel il avait été plongé.   
Le déclic lui vint d’un compagnon de misère, un vieux clochard émacié qui l’avait longuement observé avant de lui adresser la parole d’un ton bourru.  
\- Je sais pas pourquoi t’es là gamin, mais t’es jeune et t’as la vie devant toi. Chui sûr que tu peux trouver un ancien camarade de classe ou n’importe qui dans ton passé qui serait prêt à te tendre la main… Ou même une de ces âmes charitables qui veulent sauver tout le monde…

Harry avait détourné les yeux mais le vieux plissa le nez.  
\- Pour c’que ça vaut, gamin, oublie ta fierté pour sortir de c’trou à rats. Ça f’ra pas de toi un minable de demander de l’aide, juste quelqu’un d’avisé. Mon avis qu’tes parents auraient pas voulu voir leur gosse à la rue comme ça.

Le vieil homme s’était levé avec difficultés, puis il lui avait tendu son dernier quignon de pain avec un clin d’oeil complice. La voix rendue rauque par une année presque entière de silence, Harry le remercia, son esprit lui hurlant qu’il était temps de reprendre vie.

Le lendemain, Harry profita des douches d’un foyer de SDF pour reprendre visage humain. Puis, il se décida et se rendit sur le chemin de Traverse. Tête baissée, il avança sans regarder autour de lui, mais il avait tellement changé que personne ne le reconnut. Il avait les cheveux plus longs qui cachaient efficacement sa cicatrice, une barbe broussailleuse loin de son visage juvénile et imberbe.   
Il entra dans Gringotts sans un mot et présenta la petite clé dorée qu’il portait en pendentif, ne l’ayant jamais quittée, comme s’il avait su qu’il reviendrait un jour dans le monde magique. 

Les gobelins l’examinèrent les yeux plissés puis il fut conduit à son coffre. Visiblement, les créatures se moquaient bien de sa disparition tout comme de son retour…  
Il demanda de l’argent moldu, et reparti rapidement. Il avait peut être l’intention de reprendre sa vie en main, mais certainement pas de revenir dans le monde magique pour l’instant. Ses blessures étaient encore trop fraîches. 

Personne ne sut que le jeune homme était passé dans le monde magique, pas même ses amis. Et Harry de son côté ne prit aucun renseignement sur ses amis, convaincus qu’ils étaient heureux sans lui.

*

Après avoir loué un appartement, minuscule mais propre, Harry partit à la recherche du vieux clochard qui l’avait aidé sans le vouloir, et il lui offrit suffisamment d’argent pour repartir dans la vie. Le vieil homme tenta de refuser, mais Harry resta inflexible, lui faisant promettre de changer de vie maintenant qu’il en avait les moyens.

Les mois suivants, Harry réapprit à vivre. Manger correctement pour reprendre du poids, combattre ses cauchemars, communiquer avec d’autres personnes. Il rendait régulièrement visible à son nouvel ami dont il finit par apprendre le prénom. Albert. Le vieil homme avait saisi la chance offerte et il traitait l’étrange jeune garçon comme un petit fils, veillant sur lui sans pourtant jamais poser de questions sur un passé qu’il imaginait douloureux.  
Au bout de quelques temps, lorsque le gamin des rues maigre à faire peur reprit visage humain pour se révéler être un charmant jeune homme, Albert se décida à aborder un sujet sensible.  
\- Harry. On se connaît depuis peu, mais je pense que tu devrais sérieusement reprendre contact avec les personnes que tu as laissé derrière toi. J’ignore ce qui a pu t’arriver, mais … Tu es un gosse adorable. Tu n’arriveras pas à me faire croire que tu n’as aucun ami qui s’inquiète pour toi.

Le brun haussa les épaules.  
\- Ils sont mieux sans moi.  
\- Oh mon garçon… Donne leur de tes nouvelles au moins, et tu verras. Crois moi, le passé peut devenir un poison s’il reste des choses en suspens. Crois en un vieil homme qui a trop vécu. 

Harry hésita, mais une lueur passa dans ses yeux verts. Il était tenté. La magie lui manquait. Ses amis… ce qu’ils avaient partagé… Il rêvait de pouvoir se confier à Hermione et plaisanter avec Ron. Il reçut un clin d’oeil malicieux de son mentor.  
\- Promet moi juste de pas m’oublier gamin. 

Harry se jeta dans ses bras, comme l’enfant en mal d’amour qu’il était resté.  
\- Jamais.

*

Si le jeune homme avait accepté de reprendre sa vie là où il l’avait abandonné, il décida cependant que son retour se ferait à ses conditions.   
Il commença par se promener sur le chemin de Traverse, essayant de voir ce qui avait changé. Égoïstement, il aurait aimé que son sacrifice - celui de son enfance, de sa vie - ait un impact visible. Il aurait aimé que les sorciers soient différents peut-être. Plus tolérants les uns envers les autres.

Rien n’avait changé. L’ambiance était la même que le jour où il avait découvert le monde magique pour la toute première fois. Les gens qu’il croisait le dévisageaient avec méfiance mais heureusement ne le reconnaissaient pas.

Harry soupira. Se souvenant des paroles du vieil homme, qui lui avait affirmé que le passé pouvait devenir un poison, il se lança dans un étrange pèlerinage.   
Il se rendit dans la forêt de Dean, là où ils avaient campé avec Ron et Hermione. Il n’y avait plus aucune trace de leur passage, ce n’était plus qu’une forêt comme les autres.   
Pré au Lard fut sa seconde destination. Le petit village était animé, et là encore, les traces de la guerre avaient disparu. La vie avait repris, et s’il y avait une stèle en hommage aux “courageux sorciers qui avaient donné leurs vies”, le reste n’avait pas changé.

Il s’avança jusqu’aux grilles de Poudlard, essayant de voir le château. Cependant, il ne pouvait pas entrer sans donner son identité et il n’était pas prêt.   
Il fixa les sangliers ailés qui gardaient la grille, laissant les souvenirs remonter. Poudlard avait été son tout premier foyer. Le premier endroit où il s’était senti chez lui, le lieu où il avait vécu tant d’aventures avec ses amis.

Il se rendit ensuite en plein Londres, face à l’entrée du Ministère de la Magie. Là encore il n’entra pas. A l’instant où son nom serait prononcé, il savait qu’il aurait à faire face à une attention qu’il ne voulait pas.  
Il resta juste un peu à l’écart, fixant la cabine téléphonique marquant l’entrée du Ministère.   
Ce fut l’occasion pour lui de se souvenir de Sirius, de la joie qu’il avait eu à retrouver un parrain qui semblait l’aimer. Du désespoir qu’il avait ressenti au point de détruire le bureau de Dumbledore lorsque Sirius était passé à travers le voile et avait disparu de sa vie définitivement.  
C’étaient tous ses projets qui venaient de partir en fumée. Il avait imaginé vivre avec Sirius, entendre parler de ses parents, apprendre à grandir en étant aimé. Désiré.

Du Ministère il alla jusqu’à Square Grimmaud. La bâtisse lui apparut immédiatement, toujours aussi sombre, toujours aussi sinistre.

Il hésita à entrer, puisque légalement il en était le propriétaire maintenant que Sirius était mort. Cependant, il ne savait pas trop si quelqu’un avait protégé l’endroit et il ne tenait pas à faire face à qui que ce soit avant d’être prêt.  
Alors, il fit comme au Ministère : il resta devant la maison, et il se contenta de ses souvenirs. Il se doutait que l’intérieur était toujours aussi sinistre et il n’oubliait pas à quel point Sirius avait détesté cet endroit. 

Une larme solitaire glissa sur sa joue, alors que Harry prenait conscience qu’il n’avait jamais pu faire son deuil de ce parrain apparu brusquement dans sa vie et disparu tout aussi vite. Il n’avait pas eu le temps de le pleurer correctement, trop englué dans la guerre, dans les responsabilités qui avaient été déposées sur ses frêles épaules d’enfant.

Harry soupira, alors qu’il pensait à sa prochaine destination. Logiquement, il devrait passer au 4, Privet Drive. L’endroit où il avait grandi. Cependant, il ne voulait rien avoir à faire avec sa famille moldue. Il avait toujours été rejeté, traité de monstre, bousculé et humilié.   
Il n’y avait jamais rien eu de bon là-bas. 

Il se souvint qu’il restait un dernier endroit à visiter, dans son périple. Seuls Ron et Hermione pourraient comprendre, puisqu’ils étaient avec lui, ce jour là.  
Il ferma les yeux, puis il transplana.

Il apparut devant le Manoir Malefoy.   
Les yeux dans le vague, il se rappela les rafleurs, puis Bellatrix et son rire dément. Les cris de douleur de Hermione alors que cette cinglée lui faisait du mal.  
Il se rappela les yeux gris et effrayé de Drago, alors qu’il refusait de l’identifier, lui donnant du temps. Ce précieux temps qui lui avait permis de s’échapper.

Ce jour-là, beaucoup de ses illusions s’étaient brisées, et il avait compris que Drago n’était pas un ennemi. Il était comme lui, un enfant pris dans la spirale infernale de la guerre.  
Après avoir fui, il avait regretté de ne pas avoir tendu la main à son camarade. De ne pas lui avoir proposé de fuir avec eux, de s’échapper de tout ça. Il s’était souvenu en le fixant dans les yeux du petit garçon chez Madame Guipure, qui se montrait arrogant en façade mais qui au final avait le même regard effrayé que lui à l’idée de rentrer à Poudlard. 

En examinant les lieux, il se figea choqué.

Si rien n’avait changé dans le monde magique, si les traces de la guerre avaient soigneusement été gommées, c’était l’inverse à cet endroit.  
Le parc autrefois magnifique et luxuriant était à l’abandon. Il n’y avait plus aucun signe des paons blancs qui se promenaient autrefois en semi-liberté.  
C’était comme si personne n’avait pris soin de l’endroit depuis une éternité. 

Il détailla le manoir en lui-même, et il comprit que plus personne ne vivait ici. Les fenêtres étaient cassées pour certaines, les volets étaient de guingois. Des planches avaient été clouées sur la porte d’entrée. 

Harry se frotta les bras, perplexe, se demandant où la famille Malefoy logeait désormais. Lucius avait probablement été envoyé à Azkaban, mais Ron et Hermione savaient que Narcissa l’avait aidé et ils avaient été présents le jour où il leur avait sauvé la vie à tous.

Se rendant compte qu’il s’inquiétait pour Drago Malefoy, il ricana, et secoua la tête, en se traitant d’idiot. Puis il rentra chez lui, refusant de s’approcher du Terrier.

Sans entrer dans les détails, il raconta à son nouvel ami son inquiétude pour ce camarade ennemi, à qui pourtant il ne voulait aucun mal.   
\- Et bien gamin, si tu t’en fais autant pour lui, tu devrais essayer de savoir ce qu’il est devenu. Tu devrais pouvoir trouver quelqu’un qui te répondra non ?  
\- Mais…  
\- Tu peux dire c’que tu veux. Mais visiblement cet autre gosse fait partie de ta vie puisque tu t’inquiètes. 

Harry se frotta le visage, perdu.   
\- Malefoy va hurler de rire quand il découvrira que je me suis inquiété pour lui…  
\- Tu as déjà pensé que lui aussi pouvait se poser des questions sur ce que tu es devenu ?

Le brun haussa les épaules, incertain. Puis il se décida. Dès le lendemain, il écrirait à Shakelbot, nouveau Ministre de la Magie. Il ne pouvait pas reprendre contact avec ses meilleurs amis juste pour leur demander des nouvelles du garçon qui avait fait de leur scolarité un enfer…

*

La réponse du Ministre mit quelques jours à lui parvenir. Harry avait cessé d’espérer, résigné.  
Dans le début de la lettre, Shakelbot demandait de ses nouvelles, et exprimait sa joie d’avoir de ses nouvelles. Il assurait que beaucoup de personnes l’avaient recherché, pour lui rendre les honneurs qui lui étaient dus. 

Harry grogna. C’était précisément ce qu’il avait fui, et Shakelbot ne lui donnait pas envie de refaire surface. Il continua sa lecture, un peu agacé, cherchant la réponse à sa question, sans se préoccuper du reste. Il ne voulait pas de cet ordre de Merlin, ou d’une récompense. Il ne voulait pas que son nom entre dans les livres d’Histoire, ou qu’il y ait une statue de lui dans le hall du Ministère.   
Il ne voulait pas de cet emploi au Ministère qui lui était offert.

Finalement, le dernier paragraphe était au sujet des Malefoy. Shakelbot s’interrogeait sur les raisons de ses interrogations et croyant qu’il s’inquiétait sur une éventuelle vengeance ou quelque chose d’aussi idiot, il lui annonçait que toute la famille avait été envoyée à Azkaban. Même si elle ne portait pas la marque, Narcissa avait été présente du côté des Mangemorts pendant la bataille finale. 

Pour la première fois depuis sa fuite, Harry perdit le contrôle de sa Magie, ravageant son appartement. 

Une fois calmé, le jeune homme décida d’aider les Malefoy. Drago et Narcissa. Il se moquait bien du sort de Lucius, n’oubliant pas que l’homme avait espéré lui nuire dès sa seconde année, et qu’il avait été présent le jour de la mort de Sirius.

En écrivant sa réponse au Ministre, Harry pensa que Rogue aurait adoré. Il se comportait exactement comme le Maître des Potions le voyait, comme un égoïste exigeant et impertinent. Il exigea la libération des Malefoy, mentionnant leur rôle actif dans sa victoire. Il menaça de se rendre en personne à Azkaban, pour les récupérer.

Le ton de la seconde lettre de Shakelbot était bien plus froid. Visiblement, Shakelbot, ancien Auror et ancien membre de l’Ordre n’appréciait pas que la première demande de Harry Sauveur du monde magique soit en faveur d’une famille qu’ils avaient combattu. Il essayait de dissuader Harry, lui rappelant que les Malefoy avaient toujours été mêlés à la Magie Noire, qu’ils avaient soutenu Voldemort, allant jusqu’à l’accueillir dans leur Manoir. Il lui rappelait que Drago Malefoy avait été un élève détestable, se moquant sans pitié de lui.

Cependant, Harry n’avait pas l’intention de fléchir. 

Il avait vu les effets qu’Azkaban avait eu sur son parrain adoré, comment l’homme avait été brisé par les Détraqueurs.   
Malefoy junior était un abruti de première sans aucun doutes, mais il ne méritait pas ce traitement. Pas plus que sa mère.

Avoir un but redonna littéralement vie à Harry. Le gamin dépressif qui se laissait mourir avait de nouveau un regard brillant et décidé, une cause pour laquelle se battre. Il harcela littéralement Shakelbolt, sans jamais céder un pouce de terrain. Il rappela au Ministre qu’il avait cambriolé Gringotts et qu’il avait tué Voldemort, que s’introduire dans Azkaban ne l’impressionnait pas.

A bout de nerfs, il se rendit en personne à Azkaban après en avoir averti le Ministre. De gré ou de force, il allait récupérer Malefoy. Il s’attendait à devoir faire face à des Aurors, ou à Shakelbolt en personne. Cependant, il ne pensait pas voir Ron, Hermione et Ginny l’attendant.  
Il les dévisagea, constatant que eux non plus n’avaient pas changé. En fait, il semblait qu’il soit le seul à être différent. 

Ron et Hermione se tenaient la main et semblaient un peu mal à l’aise, comme s’ils hésitaient sur la conduite à tenir. Ginny en le voyant voulut se précipiter vers lui mais il la repoussa, avec une grimace agacée.   
Le choc qui s’inscrivit sur leur visage aurait pu le faire rire s’il n’était pas aussi furieux des petites manigances de Shakelbolt pour le faire plier. 

Plutôt que de se laisser attendrir, il laissa la colère le submerger. Ce n’était pas ainsi qu’il avait imaginé leurs retrouvailles, bien évidemment. Mais il était décidé à se battre pour ce qui était juste, quel qu’en soit le prix. Aussi, il harangua directement Ron et Hermione, ignorant totalement Ginny.  
\- Vous saviez ! Vous saviez qu’il ne méritait pas de finir ici ! Vous avez vu Sirius, ce que ça lui a fait ! Pourquoi vous n’avez rien dit ?  
Hermione détourna le regard, vaguement gênée, mais Ron fronça les sourcils.  
\- Mais Harry ! C’est Malefoy !

Le jeune homme cligna lentement des yeux puis laissa échapper un rire amer.  
\- Il aurait dû dire ça, le jour où nous avons été pris. Le jour où il nous a sauvé la vie à tous les trois !  
Ron grogna.  
\- Hermione a été torturée !  
\- Pas par lui ! Et elle est en vie ! S’il n’avait pas été là pour nous faire gagner du temps, tout aurait été terminé ce jour là ! 

Les deux amis se turent, haletants. Puis Harry redressa la tête, ses yeux émeraude s’étant assombris.  
\- Je ne changerai pas d’avis.

Ginny tenta une nouvelle approche maladroite, les yeux humides de larmes, bras tendus pour l’enlacer mais Harry l’ignora totalement, faisant éclater en millions de morceaux les rêves de la jeune fille. Au lieu de quoi, le brun dévisagea ses amis, un long moment. Puis il leur tourna le dos, décidé.  
Eux avaient réussi à surmonter tout ce qu’ils avaient vécu et il en était heureux. Mais lui… Il était brisé. Il avait sa propre route à tracer désormais.

*

Il avait imaginé bien des fois l’intérieur d’Azkaban, mais il pouvait littéralement sentir la détresse et le désespoir suinter des murs humides. Les Détraqueurs avaient été chassés après la guerre, après qu’ils eurent rejoint les Ténèbres, mais leur présence pouvait presque encore se faire sentir. 

Le gardien le fixa longuement, et Harry hocha sèchement la tête.  
\- Je viens chercher Drago et Narcissa Malefoy.  
L’homme renifla d’un air méprisant.  
\- Narcissa Malefoy est à Sainte Mangouste. Un peu trop fragile pour l’hôtel la petite dame…  
Les sourcils de Harry se froncèrent, et il serra les poings. Cependant, il n’oubliait pas son objectif.  
\- Drago Malefoy. Où est-il ?  
L’homme ne répondant pas, le jeune homme laissa échapper un grognement agacé et souleva ses cheveux pour exposer sa si célèbre cicatrice. Le gardien hésita et la magie de Harry s’agita légèrement. Face à l’air menaçant du garçon, l’homme leva les mains en signe d’apaisement.  
\- Troisième sous-sol, avec ceux de son espèce.

Harry ne répondit pas, bien que les mots prononcés par l’homme aient un écho désagréable en lui. Il frissonna alors qu’un souvenir de son oncle le traitant de Monstre, comme ceux de son espèce, s’imposait dans son esprit.   
Essayant de se reprendre, il prit la direction des escaliers s’enfonçant dans les profondeurs de la prison, et il ferma un instant les yeux. Il pouvait imaginer Sirius luttant contre la folie, et il espérait que Malefoy ne serait pas trop marqué… Même si c’était illusoire de penser qu’il n’aurait aucune séquelle de son séjour en enfer.

En descendant les étages, Harry sentait son coeur se serrer de plus en plus, trouvant l’endroit oppressant. Arrivé au troisième sous-sol, il avança lentement, s’arrêtant devant chaque cellule, lisant les noms des détenus placardés sur la porte, cherchant son ancien camarade de classe.   
Malefoy était dans le cachot le plus sombre et le plus loin des escaliers. Isolé. 

Harry tendit la main vers la porte, hésitant un bref instant, puis ouvrit. Le cachot était sombre, et au début, Harry eut l’impression qu’il était vide. Jusqu’à ce qu’il prenne conscience que le tas de couvertures dans un coin était celui qu’il cherchait.

Il sortit sa baguette d’une main peu assurée. Il avait été longtemps sans faire de magie, et il réapprenait à maîtriser sa baguette, sa vieille amie.   
Il murmura un lumos, et le garçon face à lui leva la main pour protéger ses yeux trop longtemps habitués à l’obscurité. 

Harry déglutit, incrédule. Si c’était ce que la lumière faisait de ses prisonniers, il regrettait d’avoir sacrifié tant de choses pour vaincre Voldemort. Malefoy était maigre à faire peur, couvert de bleus et d’hématomes visibles sous la crasse.   
De larges cernes noirs se détachaient sur sa peau pâle et ses mains tremblaient légèrement. Il ne semblait pas avoir reconnu Harry et il se faisait le plus petit possible, comme pour éviter des coups. 

Le brun avança doucement, comme il le ferait avec un animal sauvage.   
\- Malefoy ?

Il avait à peine murmuré et pourtant le garçon se ratatina un peu plus en laissant échapper un léger gémissement de frayeur.  
Le brun s’accroupit près de lui, rapprochant sa baguette de lui pour éclairer son visage.  
\- Regarde Malefoy, c’est moi. Potter. Je suis venu te chercher. Te sortir de là.

Il avança lentement la main pour toucher le blond. Ce dernier eut un sursaut, et paniqua. Cependant, Harry ne bougea pas, continuant à parler doucement, gardant le contact avec lui. Finalement, Drago se calma et cligna des yeux. Ses pupilles se dilatèrent légèrement et il abdiqua, murmurant quelques mots à peine audibles.  
Cependant Harry était assez près pour les entendre, et il eut soudain envie de démolir Azkaban pierre par pierre, juste pour cette réaction.  
\- Ne me fais pas de mal.

Il n’y avait rien de réjouissant à voir Drago Malefoy réduit à ce garçon terrorisé, mal en point. Harry pensa même qu’il n’avait pas assez de haine en lui pour souhaiter ce traitement à qui que ce soit.   
\- On s’en va d’ici Malefoy. Je t’emmène avec moi, ok ?  
Drago ne répondit pas, restant passif, et Harry se demanda s’il l’avait reconnu ou si son esprit s’était simplement retiré en lui pour l’empêcher de sombrer dans la folie.  
Il tira le garçon à lui avec douceur pour le faire se lever, et ce dernier obéit docilement, sans le regarder directement. Il avait l’air vide.

Harry passa un bras autour de la taille de Drago, et le serra contre lui.  
\- Tu es en sécurité maintenant. Je vais te protéger d’accord ?  
Le brun aurait préféré une remarque moqueuse. Une plaisanterie douteuse. Même des insultes comme à Poudlard. N’importe quoi de l’ancien caractère de son rival d’école qui aurait pu prouver qu’il était vivant. Cependant, Drago se laissait faire mollement, comme une poupée géante. Docile et soumis. Bien loin du Serpentard plein de vie qu’il connaissait autrefois.

Lorsqu’ils passèrent la porte de la cellule, Drago se raidit soudain et marmonna.  
\- J’ai été sage. J’ai rien fait. Pas de punition, s’il vous plaît…  
Harry repoussa une vague de nausée et serra le blond un peu plus contre lui.   
\- Tout va bien. On sort d’ici. Tu n’y reviendras pas, je te promet.

Harry porta plus qu’il n’aida Drago, effaré de l’état de faiblesse du jeune homme. Lorsqu’il arriva près de la sortie, le gardien s’interposa, ne sachant visiblement pas s’il devait laisser Harry Potter partir avec un prisonnier ou non. Le jeune homme grogna, furieux.  
\- Le Ministre Shakelbolt est prévenu. Je l’emmène avec moi.

Face au regard de Harry l’homme s’écarta avec un haussement d’épaules, comme s’il n’était pas concerné.  
\- Ça en fera toujours un de moins ici.

Une fois encore, la colère grandit en Harry, et sa magie s’agita. Cependant un geignement de Drago détourna son attention et il raffermit sa prise sur sa taille, lui murmurant de s’accrocher.

Il ignora ses trois amis - anciens amis - qui étaient restés à l’extérieur, espérant visiblement le raisonner ou l’empêcher de partir. Il ne leva même pas les yeux vers eux, tenant Drago qui s’agitait, gêné par la lumière du jour, et il transplana brusquement.

*

Lorsqu’il avait voulu libérer Drago Malefoy d’Azkaban, Harry ne s’était pas posé de questions sur les suites de son geste. Il n’avait à dire vrai pas imaginé que l’ancien Serpentard serait autant traumatisé et détruit par son passage dans la prison sorcière.

En le voyant, il aurait pu baisser les bras ou hésiter, compte tenu des responsabilités qui lui incomberaient. Il était clair qu’il ne pouvait pas juste le sortir de prison et le laisser mener sa vie.

Une fois chez lui, Harry installa Drago sur une chaise, puisqu’il ne semblait plus tenir debout, et il lui servit un verre d’eau, qu’il l’aida à boire. En sentant l’eau fraîche et pure glisser dans sa gorge, le blond se détendit légèrement et lui jeta un regard humide, plein de reconnaissance. 

Harry lui offrit un sourire triste.  
\- Je crois qu’on va te faire prendre un bain. Tu te sentiras mieux quand tu seras propre d’accord ?

Si quelqu’un avait un jour dit à Harry qu’il devrait laver Malefoy, il aurait ricané. Et il aurait probablement pensé qu’il serait trop gêné pour le faire ou qu’il ne pourrait pas.   
Cependant, dans la situation actuelle, le brun n’avait pas un seul instant pensé que la situation était étrange. Il conduisit Drago dans la salle de bains en douceur, et le déshabilla. Il vit les côtes saillantes, la maigreur affolante du garçon. Puis, il vit les cicatrices, et les marques de coups.   
Il remplit la baignoire sans un mot et l’aida à s’y installer.

Il commença par lui laver les cheveux avec douceur, qui avec la saleté étaient presque aussi bruns que les siens. Il fallut deux shampooings pour que le jeune homme ne retrouve sa blondeur naturelle et Drago se laissa faire avec une docilité déconcertante. Il y avait une telle confiance dans son abandon que Harry se demandait s’il l’avait reconnu, s’il avait compris ce qui se passait.

Il aida ensuite le jeune homme à se savonner, comme il l’aurait fait avec un enfant. Il s’assura que les plaies qui restaient sur son corps étaient propres, puis il le rinça avant de l’enrouler dans une serviette moelleuse. 

Harry avait loué un appartement avec une seule chambre, mais il ne se posa pas la moindre question. Il installa Drago dans son lit, et baissa la serviette juste pour terminer de le soigner. Puis il l’enroula dans la couette bien chaude, et il lui murmura de se reposer le temps qu’il aille cuisiner.

Il n’était pas certain que le blond puisse avaler quelque chose de consistant, et il regretta en cet instant d’avoir toujours été nul en potions. Il aurait bien eu besoin de savoir brasser quelque chose pour remettre Drago sur pieds rapidement… 

En revenant dans la chambre avec son bol de bouillon tout chaud, Harry se rendit compte que Drago était descendu du lit pour se blottir dans un des coins de la chambre - le coin le plus sombre - enroulé uniquement dans la serviette de bain. Le jeune homme ferma les yeux un instant, nauséeux, et il s’avança doucement.  
\- Je t’apporte à manger. Et après tu retourneras au chaud, d’accord ? Tu seras bien mieux dans le lit que sur le sol, et crois-moi je parle d’expérience.

Drago cligna juste des yeux, mais Harry continua à parler de tout et de rien, d’une voix douce, tout en le nourrissant. Le blond se montrait docile, ouvrant la bouche presque mécaniquement. Une fois le bol terminé, Harry se leva et fouilla son armoire, pour en sortir un pyjama confortable qui devrait aller à son invité.

Toujours en parlant, il l’aida à s’habiller, et l’aida à s’asseoir sur le lit. Drago se raidit, mais Harry resta près de lui, sans cesser de parler - il racontait tout ce qui lui passait par la tête, de la recette du bouillon qu’il lui avait servi au temps qu’il avait fait durant la semaine - et attrapa un peigne pour commencer à lui démêler les cheveux avec soin.  
\- Toi aussi tu as les cheveux plus long qu’avant. Ça te va bien, je trouve.

Les soins de Harry semblèrent fonctionner, puisque Drago se détendit, et il commença à papillonner des yeux. Harry ne bougea pas, continuant de s’occuper de lui jusqu’à ce qu’il finisse par s’endormir.   
Avec un soupir triste, il le coucha sous la couette et le borda.

Harry se dirigea dans la salle de bain pour passer sous la douche. Une fois sous le jet d’eau chaude, il se laissa aller et se mit à pleurer.   
Il pleura sur son enfance, sur les victimes de la guerre. Sur sa vie brisée qu’il n’arrivait pas à réparer. Il pleura pour Malefoy qui semblait lui aussi détruit, pour ce qu’il avait dû endurer alors qu’il n’était qu’un enfant comme eux tous.  
Il pleura pour ses amis perdus, parce qu’il ne pourrait pas leur pardonner d’avoir accepté ce genre de choses. 

Épuisé, autant émotionnellement que physiquement, il métamorphosa une chaise dans la chambre en fauteuil, et se laissa tomber dedans. Il attrapa un plaid qu’il drapa autour de lui, et il se laissa aller, sombrant dans le sommeil en fixant la forme immobile dans le lit. 

Harry fut réveillé par des gémissements sourds. Il cligna des yeux, perplexe, essayant de se souvenir pourquoi il était dans un fauteuil et non pas dans son lit, avant de voir les mouvements désordonnés de celui qui l’occupait. Il se précipita, attrapant les épaules de Drago pour l’empêcher de se blesser en se débattant.   
Démuni face à sa panique, il l’enlaça, le serrant contre lui, murmurant doucement jusqu’à ce qu’il se calme. Épuisé, le Serpentard s’immobilisa doucement, et la lumière blafarde de la lune permit à Harry de voir le regard gris résigné. Harry soupira, sans pour autant relâcher son étreinte.  
\- Qu’est-ce qu’ils t’ont fait, Malefoy ? 

*

La semaine suivante, Harry s’occupa de Drago avec une patience qu’il n’aurait jamais pensé avoir. Il avait l’impression de devoir apprivoiser un animal sauvage et craintif, chaque geste brusque, chaque son trop fort faisant paniquer le blond.  
Il en arrivait à se demander s’ils avaient réussi à briser définitivement le garçon, ou s’il était encore là, enfoui profondément…

Il avait remarqué que Drago le suivait des yeux attentivement lorsqu’il parlait, comme s’il l’écoutait, alors… alors Harry parlait constamment. Il racontait n’importe quoi, tout ce qui lui passait par la tête. Lui qui était resté silencieux depuis la fin de la guerre n’avait jamais autant eu à parler de sa vie, mais c’était libérateur en quelque sorte.   
Il raconta son enfance à Drago. Pour la première fois, il avoua sa colère d’avoir été si maltraité pour ensuite devoir sacrifier sa vie. Il se plaignit de l’injustice de sa vie, de sa souffrance d’être rejeté par sa famille de sang alors qu’il avait tout fait pour être aimé. 

C’était probablement ce dont il avait besoin, puisqu’enfin libérer tout ce qu’il avait sur le coeur lui fit un bien fou. Drago restait silencieux, sans réaction, mais il voyait à son regard gris fixé sur lui qu’il l’écoutait attentivement et c’était suffisant pour qu’il puisse commencer à guérir. À mettre le passé derrière lui.

A aucun moment Harry ne s’inquiéta du pouvoir qu’il offrait à son ancien rival. Il avait le sentiment que même s’il retrouvait sa personnalité, Drago ne le trahirait pas. 

Il aidait Drago à manger, à se laver. Il l’obligeait à dormir dans le lit, allant inlassablement le chercher lorsqu’il se terrait au sol dans un coin, le rassurant sans jamais faiblir.   
Chaque soir, il profitait du sommeil du blond pour prendre une douche brûlante et se laisser aller à pleurer. C’était le seul instant où il s’autorisait à se laisser aller, à relâcher la pression…  
C’était souvent des larmes de colère, d’impuissance. Il se refusait à se résigner simplement et à laisser Drago Malefoy dans cet état. Même s’il y passait le reste de sa vie, il le sauverait de ses démons. 

Un soir, alors qu’il réinstallait Drago dans le lit après l’avoir retrouvé au sol, ce dernier prit volontairement sa main. De lui-même, il attrapa sa main et la serra, comme pour l’empêcher de s’éloigner.  
Harry hésita, puis doucement, il s’assit près de lui sans chercher à se dégager.

Drago le tira légèrement jusqu’à ce qu’il s’allonge près de lui, et l’ancien Serpentard se blottit dans les bras de Harry. C’était le premier geste volontaire qu’il faisait, et le brun le serra contre lui, l’enlaçant fermement en lui murmurant qu’il ne l’abandonnerait pas. Jamais. Le corps chaud encore trop maigre se détendit contre lui, et Harry ferma les yeux un instant, débordé par l’émotion.   
Ça avait été le premier signe d’amélioration, et même si Drago allait encore mal, Harry notait des progrès chaque jour. 

Parfois, il surprenait une lueur différente dans le regard acier, comme si le Serpentard le jaugeait, comme s’il essayait de comprendre ce qui se passait.   
Pour la première fois de sa vie, Harry fit preuve d’une patience inédite. Lui, habitué à se précipiter tête baissée, réprima son caractère et laissa les choses avancer au rythme de son camarade. Ce n’était pas lui qui maîtrisait leur relation, c’était Drago. C’était à lui de décider quand il se sentirait en confiance, et Harry refusait de le brusquer.

La première fois qu’Albert était venu et avait vu le blond, il avait soupiré.  
\- Je sais pas ce qui vous est arrivé, mais tous les deux… ça me rappelle mon grand père quand il est rentré de la guerre. J’étais tout gosse mais il avait ce comportement… Il disait qu’il avait vu le pire de l’homme.  
Harry avait juste haussé les épaules et le vieil homme n’avait posé aucune autre question, traitant Drago avec la même amitié qu’il donnait à Harry. 

La simple acceptation de la présence de Drago dans sa vie par son nouvel ami soulagea Harry d’un poids. L’opinion de l’ancien sans abri était importante pour lui, et un soutien - même minime - était tout ce dont il avait besoin. 

*

Au fil du temps, Drago redevint autonome. Il mangeait, se lavait, s’habillait seul. Il ne quittait plus le confort du lit pour se terrer dans un coin de la chambre. Il s’exprimait mais uniquement pour demander à manger ou à boire, et sa voix était incertaine.  
Depuis le jour où Drago l’avait attiré contre lui, ils avaient pris l’habitude de dormir ensemble. Déjà c’était plus confortable pour Harry - le fauteuil n’était pas spécialement idéal pour des nuits reposantes - mais en plus c’était le meilleur moyen qu’ils avaient trouvé pour combattre leurs cauchemars.

C’était Harry qui réconfortait Drago habituellement, lorsqu’il se réveillait brusquement, en pleurant, la bouche ouverte en un cri silencieux, tremblant de tous ses membres. Le brun faisait des cauchemars réguliers, lui aussi, mais il avait des années de pratique pour le cacher. Il n’oubliait pas que son oncle avait été particulièrement horrible lorsqu’il se réveillait en hurlant, et il avait eu tellement peur que ses camarades du dortoir ne se moquent de lui qu’être silencieux était devenu une habitude.  
Une fois pourtant, alors qu’il revoyait le jour où Voldemort était mort - où il avait tué Voldemort - il sentit une étreinte timide autour de son corps. Il se débattait entre cauchemar et réalité, mais la chaleur d’un corps chaud qui le serrait doucement lui permit de reprendre pied.   
Il ouvrit brusquement les yeux, haletant, pour se rendre compte que Drago l’avait attiré contre lui, et lui passait la main dans les cheveux en marmonnant “Tout va bien” en une litanie incessante. 

Harry s’était agrippé à lui, laissant les larmes couler sur ses joues, profitant du réconfort avant de le remercier, refusant de s’écarter. 

Le lendemain, Drago lui avait souri pour la première fois lorsqu’il lui avait tendu son petit déjeuner.

Bien qu’il soit accaparé par Drago, Harry écrivait régulièrement à Sainte Mangouste pour prendre des nouvelles de Narcissa. Par chance, le médicomage qui correspondait avec lui était un sang-mêlé qui avait grandi dans le monde moldu comme lui. S’il comprenait l’emprisonnement des Mangemorts, sa culture moldue lui refusait d’accepter les mauvais traitements des prisonniers, et l’état à l’arrivée de Narcissa Malefoy l’avait horrifié.  
Ainsi, la demande de Harry de garder la femme en sécurité avait été bien accueillie et le médicomage s’y était plié de bonne grâce, surtout lorsque le jeune homme avait détaillé les raisons de sa demande.

* 

Finalement, la patience de Harry fut récompensée. Un jour, alors qu’il lisait, installé sur le sofa, Drago s’était placé devant lui.   
Il n’y avait plus rien du Serpentard prétentieux, mais ce jour là, le regard gris brillait différemment. Ils s’étaient longuement fixé, et le blond avait hoché doucement la tête.  
\- Merci.

Harry était resté silencieux, surpris. Il sourit simplement, sans savoir exactement les raisons de ce remerciement. Une vague lueur de frustration passa dans le regard gris, comme si Drago était agacé de ne pas être compris, mais l’instant passa. 

Au fil des jours, Drago reprit du poids, retrouva son teint pâle et parfait. Il sursautait moins, dormait mieux.  
Malgré tout, il continuait de toujours garder Harry dans son champ de vision, semblant perdu dès que le brun disparaissait. De la même manière, Harry était mal à l’aise quand il ne voyait plus le blond, comme s’il risquait de disparaître soudainement. Il n’arrivait pas à oublier dans quel état il l’avait retrouvé, et il culpabilisait de ne pas s’être assuré de le protéger. 

Ils se raccrochaient l’un à l’autre pour effacer les blessures du passé, guérissant lentement. 

Drago était près de Harry depuis environ six mois, quand un courrier de Sainte Mangouste bouleversa leur quotidien. Narcissa Malefoy était guérie. Avec l’appui de Harry - et son coup d’éclat où il avait été chercher Drago à Azkaban - ainsi que le soutien du médicomage prêt à révéler les sévices que la femme avait subi pendant sa captivité, le Ministère avait décidé de la libérer. Elle ne portait pas la marque après tout.

Cependant, elle devrait vivre en dehors du monde magique. C’était un bien faible coût à payer pour sa liberté et visiblement elle avait accepté sans hésitation la condition imposée par le Ministère.  
Harry attendit le soir pour s’asseoir près de Drago, un peu hésitant, craignant sa réaction. Il lui prit la main, comme pour attirer son attention, mais c’était un moyen de se rassurer et de se donner le courage de lui parler.  
\- Drago. Ta mère va être libérée. Elle va mieux, elle va sortir de l’hôpital.

Le blond se figea, clignant des yeux, perdu. Il jeta un rapide regard en coin en direction du brun, mais ne dit pas un mot. Sentant son trouble, Harry soupira, sans le lâcher, caressant le dos de sa main du pouce.  
\- Albert va m’aider à lui trouver une maison, dans un coin tranquille. Ça sera tout petit, mais… Elle sera tranquille. Et puis, tu pourras aller la voir quand tu veux. 

Cette fois, Drago sursauta et se tourna brusquement pour le fixer avec intensité.  
\- Je pourrais ?  
Harry fronça les sourcils, un peu étonné de la surprise du jeune homme.  
\- Bien évidemment. Tu n’es pas prisonnier. Tu peux faire ce que tu veux.

Le blond resta longuement silencieux, visiblement perturbé. Il dégagea doucement sa main, la fixant comme si elle gardait l’empreinte du toucher de Harry puis il leva les yeux vers lui, fixant les yeux verts qui étaient devenu son univers depuis sa sortie de l’enfer.   
\- Je suis vraiment libre ?

Harry masqua ses sentiments, cachant que la question le blessait légèrement, et il hocha la tête. Il détestait l’idée que son compagnon se sente prisonnier près de lui, c’était loin d’être le but qu’il recherchait.   
Drago insista, visiblement décidé à aller jusqu’au bout de son idée.  
\- Je peux partir ?

Harry serra les poings, et pâlit légèrement. Cependant, il ne détourna pas le regard pour répondre.  
\- Ce n’est pas une prison ici. Tu peux aller où tu veux. Si tu veux vivre avec ta mère, ou même ailleurs… C’est toi qui décide.

Drago hocha lentement la tête, et se plongea dans ses pensées. Harry se leva, le coeur brisé, et lui posa une main légère sur l’épaule.  
\- Je vais prendre une douche.

Depuis le début, c’était l’endroit où ils se réfugiait pour laisser couler ses larmes, et cette fois ne fit pas exception à la règle. À peine le jet d’eau chaude allumé, il se laissa aller à sangloter, priant pour que son ancien rival ne parte pas.   
Il s’était plongé à corps perdu dans le sauvetage du jeune homme et il ne se sentait pas capable de retrouver la solitude d’avant. Il n’envisageait même pas de dormir seul, loin de Drago, loin de sa chaleur et de son étreinte qui tenaient les cauchemars à distance.  
Il resta longuement sous l’eau, jusqu’à se calmer et se résigner. Drago avait sa vie à reconstruire lui aussi après tout. Il ne pouvait pas l’obliger à rester près de lui, et puisqu’il l’appréciait tant, il se devait de le laisser partir.

Lorsqu’il émergea de la salle de bains, les cheveux encore humides, son visage ne portait aucune trace des larmes qu’il avait versées. En voyant que Drago n’avait pas bougé, toujours plongé dans ses pensées, il se passa une main nerveuse dans les cheveux.  
\- Drago ? Tu veux un thé ?  
Le blond se tourna vers lui, et eut un sourire absent.  
\- Non merci. C’est gentil.

Ce soir là, Harry attendit que Drago soit endormi pour se glisser dans le lit, avec un regard d’envie pour le fauteuil qui l’avait accueilli bien des nuits. Il se glissa au bord du lit, le plus loin possible du blond, essayant de ne pas penser à la chaleur qui lui manquait terriblement.   
Il allait devoir s’habituer à dormir sans lui désormais. A vivre sans sa présence. 

Harry repoussa fermement ses pensées. Il ne voulait pas savoir pourquoi il était autant attaché à Drago Malefoy. 

*

Le matin, il ouvrit les yeux pour se rendre compte que Drago l’avait attiré dans ses bras pendant la nuit. Il soupira en le fixant mais ne chercha pas à se dégager, profitant des derniers instants de cette étrange tendresse qui lui seraient offerts.   
Les yeux gris clignèrent et s’ouvrirent et le blond eut un léger sourire. C’était si rare de le voir sourire que Harry lui répondit machinalement, les yeux brillants. En cet instant, c’était un moment parfait. Il était en paix.

En se souvenant que tout allait bientôt prendre fin, il soupira, et sortit du lit, échappant à l’étreinte avec regrets, sans un regard en arrière, tête basse.   
Il s’obligea à suivre ses habitudes sans regarder en direction de Drago alors qu’en temps normal il peinait à le quitter des yeux. Il s’était auto-convaincu qu’il devait le laisser vivre et qu’il l’étouffait probablement à le surveiller sans arrêt.   
S’il avait jeté un oeil en direction du blond, il se serait rendu compte de son air inquiet et de son front plissé alors qu’il essayait de comprendre le changement de comportement du brun. 

Cependant, ils n’avaient jamais vraiment communiqué tous les deux. A Poudlard, ils se déchiraient, et ensuite… Harry tentait de sauver Drago et Drago essayait de survivre. 

Au déjeuner, Harry finit par parler, sans regarder Drago.  
\- Je suis désolé, comme on ne sort pas vraiment je n’ai jamais pensé à t’acheter des vêtements à toi. Je pensais que… enfin. Tu voudrais peut être aller te refaire une garde-robe ? Enfin, sauf si tu préfères le faire avec ta mère ?

En attendant la réponse, Harry triturait la nourriture dans son assiette du bout de sa fourchette, l’appétit coupé. Il se sentait stupide de se rendre malade en pensant au départ de Drago, alors qu’il aurait dû se sentir soulagé de le voir aller mieux. 

Draco soupira et murmura.  
\- Tu veux que je parte ?  
Harry sursauta et leva les yeux, clignant furieusement des paupières avant de rebaisser la tête pour cacher ses joues rouges d’embarras.  
\- Non ! Mais… je ne veux pas que tu te sentes prisonnier ou obligé. Je…

Il y eut un long silence alors que Harry se taisait brusquement, incapable d’aller jusqu’au bout de ses pensées. D’un coup, la réponse claqua, sèche.  
\- Tu es un idiot Potter.

Le ton était si semblable à celui du Drago de Poudlard que Harry écarquilla les yeux, fixant le jeune homme face à lui, comme fasciné.   
Drago rougit un peu, mal à l’aise face aux émeraudes braquées sur lui, mais il leva le menton en signe de défi et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, son ancienne personnalité refaisant surface sous l’effet de l’agacement. 

Finalement, Harry laissa échapper un gloussement ravi.  
\- J’ai l’impression de retrouver le vrai Malefoy !

Déstabilisé, Drago esquissa un mouvement de recul, mais Harry l’arrêta d’un geste en se calmant, baissant la voix.  
\- Tout va bien. Pas besoin de fuir. 

Finalement, le moment de mettre les choses à plat entre eux était peut être venu. Drago laissa passer quelques secondes et repoussa son assiette encore pleine, puis il frotta ses yeux.  
\- Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? Pourquoi tu m’as sauvé ?  
Harry eut un sourire triste, et il haussa les épaules.  
\- Parce que tu n’aurais jamais dû être arrêté au début. Je… Tu m’as aidé, et tu n’avais pas le choix. Je le savais à l’époque, je n’avais pas caché ce que j’en pensais, et je le pense toujours. Je suis désolé, Drago. Si je n’étais pas parti, si je n’avais pas pris la fuite…

Drago secoua lentement la tête, effaré.  
\- Tu ne me devais rien !  
\- Mais…  
Le blond remonta sa manche et tourna le bras, sans pour autant baisser les yeux sur la peau pâle tâchée d’une forme grise devenue difficilement identifiable.  
\- Ça… Ce sont mes erreurs. Je savais que je devrais un jour payer.

Harry avança la main pour toucher l’ancien tatouage, sans la moindre hésitation.  
\- Ose me dire que tu avais le choix.  
\- Je le voulais !  
\- Non. Tu croyais le vouloir. Si tu avais refusé… que ce serait il passé ? N’oublies pas que j’étais dans sa tête, je savais… Je savais ce qu’il faisait. Tu étais peut être un snob insupportable, mais ça… ça ce n’est pas de ta faute, et ce n’est pas toi.

Drago prit une grande inspiration tremblante et grimaça un sourire.   
\- Tu ne peux pas t’en empêcher hein ? Tu n’as pas à sauver tout le monde ! Tu avais besoin de partir, tu es parti. Je serais stupide de t’en vouloir !  
\- Et tu sais ce que j’ai fait de ma vie ? J’étais en train de me laisser crever, dans la rue. Un foutu clochard ! C’est Albert qui m’a sauvé. C’est…   
\- Potter… Harry… J’aurais préféré entendre que tu étais heureux, mais personne n’a le droit de te demander des comptes ou de te reprocher quoi que ce soit. Et là on tourne en rond. Tu ne me devais rien, tu avais le droit de faire ce que tu voulais de ta vie. Alors… Pourquoi être venu me chercher ?

Harry secoua la tête.  
\- Le but initialement était de reprendre contact avec le monde magique. Mais je crois que je n’étais pas réellement prêt à tout ça, et j’ai commencé par visiter chaque endroit important. Et puis, je suis allé devant ton Manoir, pour le jour où…  
\- Où tu as été capturé…  
Harry hocha lentement la tête avec un léger sourire.  
\- Oui. Ce jour où tu nous as aidé, même si tu refuses de le croire. Je regrettais de ne pas t’avoir tendu la main, pour t’emmener avec moi.   
\- Tu… Tu m’aurais réellement emmené ?  
\- Évidemment. J’ai su à l’instant où nos yeux se sont croisés que tu m’avais reconnu tout de suite. Et pourtant… Enfin. Je suis allé devant le Manoir et j’ai découvert qu’il était à l’abandon. Désert. Ça m’a… perturbé, parce que dans mon esprit tu ne pouvais pas être en prison. A force de me poser des questions, Albert m’a simplement dit que si ça me travaillait tant que ça, je devrais juste me renseigner. J’ai écris au Ministre et voilà.

Drago lâcha un rire incrédule.  
\- Et voilà ? Comment es-tu passé de “écrire au Ministre” à “me ramener chez toi” ?  
Harry eut un sourire malicieux.  
\- J’étais furieux. J’ai exigé, et menacé. Puis je l’ai averti que j’allais te sortir d’Azkaban. Toi et ta mère. Ta mère était à l’hôpital alors je suis parti avec toi. 

\- Stupide Gryffondor impulsif.  
Harry ricana face au ton presque tendre. Il reprit son sérieux et se pencha légèrement.  
\- Quand je suis arrivé là bas, je ne pensais qu’à mon parrain qui a failli devenir fou. Qui a souffert alors qu’il était innocent. Et quand je t’ai trouvé… La première chose que j’ai pensé a été que si c’était ce que la Lumière faisait je n’aurais pas du me battre. 

Drago détourna le regard, un peu gêné. La voix de Harry se brisa alors qu’il reprenait.  
\- J’ai cru que je t’avais perdu pour de bon.   
Cette fois, le blond écarquilla les yeux mais ne répondit pas. A la place, il se leva, un peu raide, et marmonna une excuse avant de s’éloigner. 

Harry le suivit des yeux, tristement. Avoir retrouvé l’ancien Drago même si c’était provisoire l’avait rassuré, mais il craignait toujours que le Serpentard ne parte loin de lui. S’il devait être honnête, c’était pour lui qu’il voulait le garder, parce que près de lui il se sentait vivant à nouveau. Près de Drago ses cauchemars diminuaient et devenaient supportables. Près de lui, il avait l’impression d’être plus fort. D’être normal.

*

L’après midi même, le médicomage Carter - celui qui s’était occupé de Narcissa et qui avait obtenu sa libération - transplana avec l’aristocrate. Harry les accueillit avec plaisir, rassuré de voir que la mère de Drago semblait en pleine forme - bien qu’un peu pâle.

En la voyant, Drago se précipita dans ses bras, sans la moindre hésitation, et Harry eut un sourire triste. Narcissa lui jeta un regard inquiet - comme si l’instant était trop beau pour être vrai - avant de se détendre pour profiter de son fils, qu’elle n’avait pas vu depuis qu’ils avaient été jetés à Azkaban. 

Elle nota que le Sauveur quittait la pièce pour leur laisser de l’intimité, non sans avoir jeté un long regard triste à son fils. Et elle se rendit compte que son Drago suivait le brun des yeux, avec un peu d’inquiétude.   
Elle attendit quelques instants, profitant de la présence de son fils, puis elle le serra un peu plus contre lui, déterminée à ne plus jamais le perdre, avant de parler doucement.  
\- Drago ? Que se passe-t-il avec Monsieur Potter ?

Elle sentit son fils se tendre, sans pour autant qu’il ne cherche à s’éloigner de son étreinte.  
\- Il m’a sauvé la vie. Il… Cet idiot se sent coupable d’avoir quitté le monde magique sans s’assurer de notre sécurité en plus !  
Narcissa soupira et secoua la tête, prête à réprimander son fils pour la façon dont il parlait du jeune homme auquel ils devaient tant. Mais il continua, murmurant.  
\- Je crois qu’il ne se rend pas compte mais… je me souviens de tout. J’étais… proche de la folie. Je… Il m’a ramené chez lui, et il a pris soin de moi. Il m’a lavé, nourri et rassuré. Mère… je me laissais mourir et il m’a sauvé.

Horrifiée, Narcissa n’empêcha pas ses larmes de couler en serrant son fils contre elle, de toutes ses forces. Mais Drago avait besoin de parler et il continua, comme dans un état second.   
\- J’ai peur qu’il me demande de partir… 

* 

Pendant que Drago retrouvait sa mère, Harry conversait avec le médicomage, non sans jeter de fréquents coups d’oeil sur la porte qui le séparait du jeune homme.  
\- Je suis ravi de vous rencontrer enfin, Monsieur Potter. Votre… absence a mis le monde magique en émoi.  
Harry eut un geste agacé de la main, refusant visiblement d’aborder le sujet. L’homme ne s’en formalisa pas, pas plus qu’il ne se formalisa du ton soudain sec du Sauveur.  
\- Comment va t’elle ?  
Avec professionnalisme, le médicomage Carter répondit doucement.  
\- Aussi bien que possible. Physiquement elle s’est remise des privations et des mauvais traitements. Moralement… Et bien c’est une femme forte. Je suppose qu’elle a dû en voir pas mal du temps où … Enfin pendant la guerre.

Le jeune homme hocha la tête, légèrement soulagé. Carter reprit.  
\- Et vous Monsieur Potter ? Comment allez-vous ?  
Harry leva des yeux surpris vers lui, et l’homme eut un rire amusé.  
\- Je suis médicomage jeune homme. Je serais bien mauvais dans mon métier si je ne voyais pas que vous n’êtes pas au meilleur de votre forme. 

Le jeune homme força un sourire sur ses lèvres.  
\- Je vais bien.   
\- Vous savez que le secret professionnel m’interdit de révéler quoi que ce soit ? Que ce soit à propos de notre rencontre, de votre adresse ou même de votre état de santé ?   
Harry eut un mince sourire mais ne donna pas suite et l’homme soupira.   
\- Si vous avez besoin d’une visite médicale, pour vous ou même pour Monsieur Malefoy… Vous pouvez me contacter. Je ne cautionne pas les actions passées des Mangemorts, mais ce n’est pas une raison pour les traiter de façon inhumaine.

Les yeux de Harry brillèrent un instant de colère, et il soupira.  
\- Ils m’ont sauvé la vie. Ils ont pris des risques pour m’aider, et voilà comment ils ont été remerciés. 

Carter lui posa une main douce sur l’épaule.  
\- Vous avez fait le nécessaire. Ils iront bien, Monsieur Potter.   
\- Je ne reviendrais pas dans le monde magique. J’ai l’impression que rien n’a changé, qu’ils ont oublié la guerre. Ceux qui sont morts, ceux qui ont souffert. Et eux…   
\- La résilience n’est pas un crime, jeune homme. Chacun gère les traumatismes à sa façon. Beaucoup de sorcier ont préféré oublier que le monde qu’ils connaissaient a failli basculer.   
\- Mais ils font pire que les Mangemorts ! Drago… il était brisé ! 

Le médicomage eut un sourire triste.  
\- Après le départ des Détraqueurs, et une fois la guerre terminée, le Ministère a recruté en urgence des gardiens pour Azkaban. C’était le chaos, vous veniez de mettre fin à un conflit interminable et de disparaître. Les Mangemorts étaient arrêtés en masse, parce que le peuple réclamait vengeance. Ils avaient besoin de coupables à punir pour toutes les souffrances, pour chaque victime. Malheureusement, ce sont beaucoup de personnes avides de vengeance qui se sont présentées, pensant que… qu’ils auraient une certaine liberté. Et ils ont eu raison, ils ont été laissé libre de gérer les prisonniers, parce qu’il y avait tant à reconstruire. Sans contrôle de leurs actes… et bien vous voyez ce que ça a donné.  
\- Ils ont torturé un enfant !  
\- Soyons clair. Je suis totalement contre ces méthodes. Mais à leurs yeux, c’était un Mangemort. Il avait la marque. N’y voyez rien de personnel.

Harry se frotta les yeux, soudain épuisé.   
\- Si j’étais resté…  
\- Vous pourriez réécrire l’histoire autant que vous voulez, ça ne changera pas le présent. Oubliez ça, Monsieur Potter. Les Malefoy vont bien, vous allez bien. Il n’y a rien de plus à dire.

*

Bien que déçue de se rendre compte que son fils ne voulait pas la suivre et vivre avec elle, Narcissa était décidée à soutenir les décisions du jeune homme. Il était majeur après tout, et il avait traversé tellement d’épreuves qu’il avait le droit de choisir comment il allait mener sa vie.  
Doucement, elle murmura.  
\- Au lieu d’imaginer le pire, tu devrais parler avec lui. J’ai vu la façon dont il te regardait, comment il s’inquiétait pour toi.   
\- Je…  
\- Drago… Depuis que tu as onze ans, tu ne parles que de lui. Il a été ton seul sujet de conversation lorsque tu revenais, pendant les vacances.  
\- Mais on se battait !  
Narcissa ricana, et une lueur malicieuse passa dans ses yeux gris.  
\- Évidemment. Vous auriez fait n’importe quoi pour attirer l’attention de l’autre. Pourquoi penses-tu que ton père se soit montré si idiot ? Il s’est attaqué plusieurs fois à ce pauvre gosse en pensant que ça stopperait votre… fascination mutuelle.

Le jeune homme eut un mouvement de recul et il s’écarta de sa mère, choqué. Sa mère détourna les yeux, visiblement gênée avant de se reprendre précipitamment.   
\- Ce n’est pas le sujet.   
\- Bien sûr que si ! Père a tenté de… le tuer et cet idiot a plongé au coeur d’un feudeymon pour me sauver ! Sans compter qu’il m’a sorti d’Azkaban. Et que si tu es libre toi aussi, ce n’est pas grâce au Ministère.   
\- Drago…  
\- Je suis fatigué Mère. Je… Je vais aller me reposer un peu. Tu diras… Tu leur diras.

Le blond quitta la pièce à grands pas, perturbé, sous le regard triste de sa mère. Après quelques secondes, Narcissa ouvrit la porte de la pièce et nota le regard inquiet du Sauveur.   
Elle hocha doucement la tête en signe de reconnaissance.  
\- Drago était fatigué. Peut être pourrais-je repasser ?

Harry acquiesça.  
\- Comme je l’ai dit à votre fils, Madame, vous êtes libres de vos mouvements. 

Peu de temps après, Harry raccompagnait le médicomage Carter à la porte, après que ce dernier eut proposé de conduire Narcissa Malefoy chez elle et de s’assurer qu’elle avait tout ce dont elle avait besoin.   
Il hésita longuement, puis il se dirigea vers la chambre, où Drago s’était allongé, dos à la porte. Harry se mordilla un long moment la lèvre, puis il souffla, à voix basse.  
\- Tu vas bien ?

Les épaules de Drago se crispèrent et il se tourna pour lui faire face, sans se relever.   
\- J’étais juste un peu fatigué.  
\- Je peux venir près de toi ?  
\- Tu es chez toi. 

Ils se dévisagèrent un long moment, puis Harry se passa la main sur le visage. Il avança doucement et s’assit sur le bord du lit, si près de Drago qu’il sentait la chaleur de son corps.  
\- C’est chez toi aussi Drago. Enfin… si tu veux. 

Le blond eut l’air choqué et il se tendit, fixant Harry comme s’il s’attendait à une plaisanterie cruelle. Cependant le Gryffondor semblait sérieux, et il ne bougeait pas, attendant une réponse. Ou une réaction.  
\- Je ne comprends pas. Mon père a essayé de te tuer, et toi…  
\- Tu n’es pas ton père.

Le ton sec de Harry mit fin à la conversation. Drago tendit une main légèrement tremblante et la posa sur celle du brun posée sur le lit près de lui. Il lui fallut rassembler tout son courage pour murmurer.  
\- J’aimerais bien rester avec toi si tu… Enfin si ça ne te gêne pas.   
Harry se détendit soudain, avec un sourire soulagé.  
\- Bien sûr que non ! 

Avec naturel, le brun s’allongea près de Drago, l’attirant contre lui avec un soupir de bien être. 

Dans les bras de celui qui avait été son rival, Drago se laissa doucement aller à ses pensées, totalement détendu pour la première fois depuis longtemps.   
Sa mère avait eu raison sur un point : depuis qu’ils se connaissaient, il n’avait jamais pu ignorer Harry Potter. Après qu’il eut refusé son amitié, Drago était resté autour de lui en le provoquant sans cesse. Il avait presque besoin de sa dose de confrontation. Faire réagir Potter était la preuve qu’il le voyait, lui, Drago Malefoy.  
Avec les années qui passaient, il aurait pu se lasser de ces enfantillages. Cesser de provoquer le brun, le laisser tranquille. Avec le retour de Voldemort, c’était particulièrement dangereux d’attirer l’attention sur sa famille, surtout en sachant que son père portait la marque des Ténèbres sur son bras.

Il n’avait jamais réussi à détourner le regard du Gryffondor. Que ce soit sur le terrain de Quidditch, ou dans les couloirs, il aimait le pousser à bout, pour voir ses yeux verts s’enflammer sous la colère. Dans ces moments, le héros bien sage du monde magique montrait qu’il n’était pas un saint… Qu’il était comme eux tous, pouvant se laisser aller à la colère. Qu’il avait des faiblesses. 

Le seul moment où il avait voulu s’écarter de Potter, c’était lorsqu’il avait été marqué. Bien sûr, il l’avait voulue cette marque. C’était ce qu’il croyait en tous cas. Jusqu’à ce qu’il se retrouve agenouillé de force devant Voldemort et qu’il comprenne qu’il avait été aveuglé par son éducation et par le discours quasi fanatique de son père.   
A peine intronisé Mangemort, il l’avait amèrement regretté, et il avait abandonné tout espoir d’avoir un avenir. C’était le moment aussi où il avait commencé à espérer que Potter l’emporte. Qu’il réalise cette foutue prophétie qui avait envoyé son père en prison et qui avait précipité le moment où il avait été marqué.

Conscient qu’il jouait un jeu dangereux, il avait attaqué le Sauveur dans le Poudlard Express, à l’arrivée à l’école, espérant qu’il repartirait vers Londres et qu’il manquerait l’année. Dans son esprit, Potter ne devait pas être à l’école alors qu’il avait pour mission de faire entrer des Mangemorts à l’intérieur… C’était stupide, et il s’attendait presque à être dénoncé et viré mais Potter était arrivé au banquet de début d’année, débraillé mais indemne, furieux mais silencieux. Et il n’avait pas dit un seul mot contre lui.  
Au lieu de quoi, le Gryffondor avait commencé à le surveiller et à le suivre en permanence, attisant son stress. Il se réveillait chaque nuit haletant après avoir cauchemardé que les Aurors venaient l’arrêter en pleine Grande Salle et exposaient son bras marqué avant de l’envoyer à Azkaban.

A bout de nerfs, lorsqu’ils s’étaient retrouvés face à face, seuls, Drago avait attaqué, sans réfléchir. Que Potter soit ou non la solution à ses problèmes - à condition qu’il tue Voldemort - il voulait juste que sa traque incessante s’arrête pour qu’il puisse respirer un peu. Qu’il puisse juste passer une nuit reposante sans craindre d’être démasqué.   
Et Potter avait failli le tuer. Il avait senti son sang quitter son corps, et il s’était presque senti en paix. Une fois mort, il n’aurait plus à être Mangemort. Il serait libre. Le Gryffondor s’était précipité sur lui en pleurant, et l’avait supplié de ne pas mourir.   
Ce jour là, Harry Potter s’était inquiété pour lui, plus que ses propres parents. Il avait pleuré pour lui, il l’avait tenu contre lui jusqu’à ce que Rogue arrive et le sauve. 

Il frissonna légèrement, et Harry le serra un peu plus contre lui, le tirant de ses pensées. Il eut un bref sourire malgré lui.  
\- Je ne suis pas facile à vivre, Potter.  
\- Tu devrais m’appeler Harry. Et moi non plus. Il paraît que j’ai un sale caractère.  
\- Tu as conscience qu’on va se disputer ?

Le Gryffondor ricana.  
\- J’espère bien.   
\- Tu veux qu’on se batte ?   
\- Pas spécialement, mais si tu es capable de me crier dessus, c’est que tu vas bien. 

Drago cligna lentement des yeux, essayant de se souvenir s’il y avait eu d’autres signes de la folie de Potter avant. Assurément. Dès sa première année, lorsqu’au lieu de fuir lors de leur première retenue ensemble dans la forêt interdite, il s’était lancé - seul - au devant du danger. Ou avant, lorsqu’il avait préféré un Weasley à son amitié… Même s’il se rattrapait désormais, puisque c’était lui qui était dans ses bras, et non pas Ronald Weasey.

*

La situation ne devint pas subitement idyllique.

Il y avait des jours où tout semblait normal. Où les deux jeunes hommes se chamaillaient, avant de finir par se mettre à rire et par se réconcilier - parfois sans même se souvenir de l’origine de leur différent.  
Ces jours là, leurs yeux brillaient et ils se sentaient vivants. Vivants et puissants, comme si aucune force au monde ne pourrait les séparer ou les arrêter.

Il y avait des jours où Drago se consumait de rage. Colère d’avoir été emprisonné, maltraité dans cet enfer qu’ils osaient appeler prison. Colère contre ses parents de ne pas l’avoir protégé. Colère contre Harry, d’être toujours présent, calme et serein, refusant d’entrer dans son jeu et de lui offrir la confrontation dont il rêvait.  
Ça ne durait jamais très longtemps, et Drago finissait souvent amer et déprimé, regrettant les mots qu’il avait prononcé sous le coup de la rage qui l’étouffait.   
Même s’il avait fini par comprendre qu’il en fallait plus pour éloigner Harry de lui, il se crispait, attendant les mots terribles qui le chasseraient de chez le garçon qui l’avait sauvé.

Et puis, il y avait le pire aux yeux de Harry. Les moments où Drago redevenait soudain cette enveloppe vide qu’il avait tiré d’Azkaban. Ces instants où l’ancien Serpentard se repliait sur lui-même et où il restait passif, les yeux dans le vague.   
Harry n’avait pas besoin d’être médicomage pour comprendre que c’était les restes d’un sérieux traumatisme, et que c’était souvent provoqué par une réminiscence de ce qu’il avait vécu. Lui-même recommençait à faire des cauchemars dès que quelque chose lui rappelait la guerre…  
Ces moments là, il entourait le jeune homme d’attentions, priant pour qu’il revienne. Prêt à tout pour qu’il revienne, même à devenir le prochain mage noir. C’était effrayant et exaltant à la fois de se rendre compte de ce qu’il ressentait pour Drago, de se rendre compte à quel point il était devenu dépendant de sa présence.

Harry demandait régulièrement à Albert de venir tenir compagnie à Drago quand il devait s’absenter pour faire les courses ou passer à Gringotts - les seules incursions dans le monde magique qu’il acceptait de faire - non sans avoir assuré au Serpentard que c’était pour s’assurer qu’il soit en sécurité.   
Drago s’agaçait de ces précautions, mais il en était intérieurement ravi. Il n’était pas vraiment à l’aise seul, et les attentions de Harry le faisaient se sentir important aux yeux du Sauveur.

Le blond avait mis de côté ses à priori sur les moldus, avec beaucoup d’hésitations, et s’était finalement attaché à Albert. L’homme n’était pas intrusif, et plutôt facile à vivre. Il ne s’étonnait de rien, et ne demandait aucune explications.  
Mieux encore, il aimait jouer aux échecs - contrairement à Harry qui était particulièrement mauvais à ce jeu… 

Ce n’était pas la première fois qu’ils restaient seuls tous les deux, mais cette fois, Drago fixa le vieil homme.  
\- Merci d’avoir sauvé Harry. Quand il allait mal.  
Imperturbable, Albert bougea un de ses pions, avant de répondre.  
\- De quoi parles-tu gamin ?  
\- Il m’a dit qu’après… enfin, qu’il s’était retrouvé à la rue, et que vous l’aviez sauvé. Sans vous… 

L’homme se laissa aller en arrière dans son siège, et dévisagea attentivement Drago avant de secouer la tête.  
\- Il a dit ça hein ?  
Le blond haussa les épaules, perplexe.  
\- Et bien je suppose que c’est de cette façon que vous l’avez connu. Enfin…  
\- J’étais sans-abri depuis près de quinze ans. J’ai sombré après le décès de ma femme, et… je suppose que je me suis résigné et habitué. J’aurais pu me battre un peu plus au début peut être, mais je n’avais pas l’énergie. Et puis ensuite, il était trop tard, j’étais… sorti du système en quelques sortes. J’voyais souvent ce gosse triste à mourir, qui mangeait à peine, et… j’gardais un oeil sur lui. J’me disais que c’était un p’tit fugueur, et que ses parents allaient vite le retrouver. Ou qu’il repartirait chez lui dès les premiers froids de l’hiver.

Albert laissa échapper un ricanement amusé, et ses yeux brillèrent un instant.   
\- Quand j’ai compris qu’il resterait… bon sang, un tel désespoir à cet âge, ça m’a retourné l’estomac, et pourtant j’en ai vu d’la misère ! J’lui ai juste parlé. J’lui ai dit de sortir de là, avant qu’il soit trop tard, de faire appel à d’anciens camarades, ou n’importe qui. C’est tout. Juste ça. Il a disparu une semaine, et j’ai cru qu’il m’avait écouté, mais ce foutu gosse est revenu avec de l’argent et m’a offert une nouvelle vie. J’ai une maison, maintenant, et malgré mon âge j’ai trouvé un p’tit boulot tranquille dans une bibliothèque. Un genre d’homme à tout faire. La belle vie, vraiment… Si y’en a un qui a sauvé l’autre mon gars, c’est bien lui.

Drago leva les yeux au ciel, avec un sourire amusé, et les yeux pétillants.  
\- Évidemment. C’est son style ça.   
Albert eut un sourire malicieux.   
\- J’ai cru voir, depuis qu’on se connaît. En tous cas, il t’apprécie vraiment. Il va mieux depuis que tu es là.

Drago se tendit, persuadé que c’était une plaisanterie, mais le vieil homme insista.  
\- Tous les deux… vous êtes faits l’un pour l’autre. 

Le blond resta silencieux longuement, les sourcils froncés. Il secoua doucement la tête, prêt à objecter, mais l’arrivée de Harry mit fin à la conversation.

En le regardant, Drago se rendit compte que quelque chose n’allait pas, et il se crispa inquiet. Harry s’approcha de lui et lui posa une main sur l’épaule, mais le blondinet pouvait sentir sa crispation.   
\- Un problème ?

Albert les observait en silence, amusé, rangeant doucement le jeu d’échec qu’ils avaient utilisé. Harry grogna et se tendit un peu plus.  
\- J’ai fait une rencontre… déplaisante. J’ai croisé Ginny et… Et bien elle n’est pas vraiment discrète.  
Drago posa une main sur celle de Harry en signe de réconfort.   
\- Ils ne sont pas d’accord avec tes choix ? Ce sont tes amis, tu devrais…  
Harry grogna presque et renifla.  
\- C’était. 

Si Harry ne donna pas plus de détails, Drago se promit de l’interroger un peu plus, voulant comprendre le mystère Potter. Ils saluèrent Albert, et ce dernier tapota l’épaule de Drago avec un clin d’oeil complice.  
\- Et tu as encore des doutes ?

Lorsqu’ils furent seuls, Drago ne laissa pas le temps à Harry de trouver une occupation, engageant directement une conversation qui risquait de venir houleuse.  
\- C’est à cause de ce que tu as fait pour moi ? Que tu parles plus à tes amis ?  
Le regard vert brilla de rage un bref instant, et Drago crut qu’il avait été trop loin. Autrefois, il avait adoré pousser Harry Potter à bout, appuyer là où ça faisait mal jusqu’à le faire perdre tout contrôle. Cependant, il devait trop à l’ancien Gryffondor pour continuer ce genre de petits jeux et il craignait de sortir de sa vie s’il dépassait les bornes.  
Avant qu’il ne puisse revenir sur ses mots et s’excuser, ou battre en retraite, Harry soupira en passant une main un peu tremblante sur son visage.  
\- Ce n’est pas… C’est une partie du problème uniquement. Les problèmes sont bien plus complexes.

Drago retint son souffle, mais face à l’expression étrange de Harry, il ne put s’empêcher de reprendre la parole.  
\- Tu veux en parler ?

Le regard vert se posa sur lui, et le blond eut l’impression d’être piégé, incapable de détourner les yeux, incapable de parler. Harry avait la voix légèrement rauque lorsqu’il prit la parole, et il était si tendu qu’il en tremblait presque de nervosité.  
\- Je suis parti. J’ai tout laissé tomber et je suis parti. Au début… j’avais besoin de m’éloigner de tout ça, j’avais l’impression d’étouffer. Je… J’ai appris juste avant de faire face à Voldemort que je devais mourir pour accomplir la prophétie et le vaincre. Je devais me sacrifier, et… j’ai pensé à eux, à mes amis. Je crois que je n’ai pas hésité une seule seconde, pour les sauver, même si j’étais… en colère je crois. Que ce soit encore à moi de me sacrifier, après avoir perdu tous ceux que j’aimais et après avoir été privé d’enfance… 

Drago était figé, incapable de parler, respirant à peine, pendu aux lèvres de Harry, découvrant une facette du Sauveur qu’il n’aurait jamais pu imaginer.  
Perdu dans ses pensées, Harry continua.  
\- Je devais mourir, et puis… j’ai survécu. Je ne sais pas comment, je m’en suis sorti une fois de plus. Je venais de tuer un homme, et j’étais… je sais pas. Cassé. Perdu entre l’acceptation de ma mort, le fait que j’ai survécu une fois encore, l’horreur de ce que je venais de faire même s’il était un monstre, le désespoir de toutes ces morts inutiles… La mort de Remus, le dernier ami de mon père… je n’arrivais pas à me le sortir de la tête. Lui et Tonks, laissant un bébé orphelin… Ron et Hermione sont arrivés, et ils étaient si… soulagés, si joyeux. Heureux que tout soit terminé, prêts à reprendre une vie normale. Sauf que moi je ne savais pas ce que c’était une vie normale et j’avais l’impression que… je n’étais plus à ma place. En pensant à la suite, à tous ceux qui voudraient me féliciter alors que j’avais du sang sur les mains… j’ai cru étouffer et j’ai pris la fuite.

Harry cligna des yeux, reprenant légèrement pied dans la réalité et adressa un vague sourire à Drago avant de reprendre la parole, comme s’il avait besoin de parler, de laisser sortir enfin tout ce qu’il avait sur le coeur.  
\- Quand Albert m’a aidé à reprendre pied, j’ai voulu écouter son conseil, une fois remis sur pieds. Je n’avais pas besoin de demander d’argent puisque mes parents étaient suffisamment riches, mais… j’ai voulu reprendre contact. Mes amis me manquaient, pour la première fois. Mais je n’étais pas prêt, je crois. Alors j’ai fait le tour du monde magique, pour… je sais pas. Me souvenir de tous ces moments qui m’ont aidé à tenir. Ils ont été là, toujours présents, et…

Il s’interrompit pour reprendre sa respiration, puis reprit, plus calmement.  
\- En faisant le tour du monde magique, sans que personne ne me reconnaisse, je me suis rendu compte que rien n’avait changé. Ils… personne n’a retenu les leçons du passé, ils refont encore les mêmes erreurs et ils ont juste effacé les souffrances du passé de leurs mémoires. Je me suis senti… Tellement en décalage, tellement différent. Ça m’a changé, je ne suis plus le même et… la guerre est toujours là, quelque part. Je ne sais pas si tu te souviens, mais quand je suis allé te chercher, ils étaient là. Hermione, Ron et Ginny. Ils ont… essayé de m’arrêter, sans même chercher à comprendre. Ils… ils raisonnaient de la même façon qu’à Poudlard, quand notre opposition n’était qu’une histoire d’enfants, une rivalité sans conséquences. Je suis certain qu’ils m’auraient emmené chez eux, qu’ils auraient parlé du bon vieux temps, ressassé les souvenirs et… et ils m’auraient poussé dans les bras de Ginny et trouvé un poste d’Auror. Ce Harry là est mort. Je suis mort, au moins quelques secondes, ce jour là, et c’est cette partie de moi qui a disparu. 

Le jeune homme brun ferma les yeux et serra les poings, avant de laisser échapper un souffle tremblant.  
\- Je ne leur en veux pas. Je suis heureux pour eux, qu’ils aient réussi à oublier… tout ça. À mener une vie normale, comme ils l’avaient espéré. Mais si je retourne près d’eux, ils essaieront de… enfin ils attendront de moi ce que je ne peux plus leur donner. Je sais que tu me comprends toi. Tu n’as pas oublié, comme moi.

Drago interrompit Harry malgré lui, en laissant échapper une exclamation amère.  
\- Ils ne m’ont pas laissé oublier. Peut être que…  
\- Malefoy…   
\- Ouais. La marque ne me permet pas vraiment de tourner la page et de mener une vie de conte de fées n’est-ce-pas ? À l’instant où il est mort j’ai su que… que ça resterait. Tout ce bordel, cette haine.

Harry eut un sourire triste puis il détourna les yeux.  
\- Ginny… elle a décidé qu’elle était amoureuse de moi avant de me rencontrer. Probablement les histoires que Molly lui racontaient quand elle était enfant, je sais pas. J’ai jamais fait attention à elle, c’était la petite soeur de Ron, toujours dans l’ombre. Je l’aimais bien, mais… pas comme ça. En vieillissant, j’ai cru tomber amoureux une fois, mais c’était un désastre complet… Et après, et bien je n’avais pas vraiment le temps d’y penser, non ? Difficile d’avoir une vie amoureuse entre deux attaques de Mangemorts, sans compter que j’étais une cible vivante. Mais Ginny s’est accroché à son rêve, et elle se voyait déjà m’épouser en grande pompe. Dès qu’elle m’a vu, à Azkaban, son premier geste a été de vouloir me sauter dans les bras, comme si… Comme si dans son esprit j’étais revenu pour elle. Et quand je l’ai croisé, sur le chemin de Traverse, elle s’est mise à me hurler dessus, parce que j’étais un ingrat de ne pas être venu la voir, elle. Elle m’a exposé, elle a hurlé qui j’étais, sans se préoccuper que je ne voulais pas être reconnu… 

Drago eut un léger rictus moqueur.  
\- Visiblement Miss belette ne supporte pas le rejet… Peu importe. Tu as gagné le droit de choisir ta vie, non ?  
Le brun se détendit d’un coup, et Drago comprit qu’il avait prononcé les mots qu’il attendait depuis longtemps. 

*

Pour éviter toute nouvelle confrontation, Harry diminua ses sorties - qui n’étaient déjà pas bien nombreuses. Il faisait en sorte d’être encore plus discret, fuyant presque dès qu’il voyait une mèche de cheveux roux à l’horizon. 

Parfois, Drago s’éveillait en sursaut en pleine nuit, blotti dans les bras de Harry, et il pensait soudain que la situation était trop parfaite pour durer. Et il avait peur du moment où leur bulle exploserait, où la réalité les rattraperait. Après tout, Harry était le Sauveur et lui un Mangemort repris de justice. Il était même peut être considéré comme un fugitif bien que ce soit Harry qui soit venu le chercher.

Il ne se doutait pas que Harry avait les mêmes craintes, et qu’il cherchait activement une solution pour les libérer de leurs chaînes invisibles.   
Le sauveur avait contacté le Ministre de la Magie, demandant une assurance que son compagnon ne soit plus inquiété. Une preuve qu’il était libre, définitivement. Que plus personne ne pourrait lui reprocher la marque sur son bras et son rôle pendant la guerre.  
La réponse reçue l’avait tenu éveillé une partie de la nuit, alors qu’il tenait Drago contre lui, rassuré de sentir sa chaleur et son souffle régulier. Il l’avait regardé dormir, sachant déjà que sa décision était prise au fond de lui mais qu’il restait à l’annoncer à Drago.

Le matin suivant, il avait servi son thé à Drago et ne s’était pas servi, s’asseyant face au blond en se triturant les doigts nerveusement.   
\- je sais comment faire pour que tu sois réellement libre de tout ça. Que tu puisses aller dans le monde magique sans risquer d’être renvoyé à Azkaban.

Drago leva un sourcil , craignant la suite compte tenu de la nervosité de Harry.  
\- Shakelbot est prêt à t’innocenter publiquement. À condition que je revienne dans le monde magique. Il pense que… si je suis à ses côtés, les sorciers seront plus enclins à… le suivre. Apparemment depuis la fin de la guerre il reste beaucoup de choses en suspens, et après les mandats désastreux des précédents Ministre la confiance est loin d’être acquise.

L’ancien Serpentard posa calmement sa tasse sur la table et posa les mains à plat devant lui, avant de lever les yeux verts Harry.  
\- Refuse.

Le Sauveur hoqueta, stupéfait et secoua la tête.  
\- Mais… tu serais libre ! Tu pourrais…  
\- Tu as fait déjà énormément pour moi. Je n’ose même pas compter les dettes que j’ai envers toi, Harry. Mais ça… je ne peux pas accepter. Tu es prêt à sacrifier ta liberté pour moi et… C’est comme si tu prenais ma place à Azkaban.

Harry laissa échapper un ricanement moqueur, mais il détourna le regard.  
\- Quelques apparitions en public ne vont pas me tuer Malefoy. Ils peuvent dire ce qu’ils veulent, je m’en moque…  
\- Et quand ce foutu Shakelbolt te demandera un discours ? Ou t’imposera un emploi au Ministère ? Bon sang, il pourrait même t’imposer une épouse ! Tu serais leur marionnette !  
\- Je pourrais…  
\- Tu te mens à toi même ! Tu sais très bien que tu ne pourras plus t’échapper.

Harry haussa les épaules, refusant toujours de croiser son regard. Finalement, il murmura.  
\- Mais tu serais libre.

Le blond en suffoqua presque, estomaqué de découvrir jusqu’où Harry voulait aller pour lui. Et il se rendit compte qu’il pourrait retourner volontairement à Azkaban et supporter la folie ambiante uniquement pour le protéger et s’assurer qu’il reste libre. Qu’il puisse conserver cette liberté chèrement acquise, cette liberté qu’il avait espéré toute sa vie.   
Finalement, il secoua la tête.  
\- Et je te perdrais. Ils ne nous laisseront plus nous voir si tu retournes en pleine lumière. Leur symbole ne peut pas être vu avec un criminel comme moi… 

Les mains de Harry tremblèrent et il blêmit, puis il tourna la tête vers Drago, lui montrant ses yeux pleins de larmes.  
\- C’est peut être la seule solution.  
\- Refuse.  
Harry pinça les lèvres, accroché à son envie de l’aider encore. Drago soupira doucement, et chuchota presque.  
\- S’il te plaît. Je t’en prie, refuse.  
La supplique était sincère et pleine de ferveur et elle toucha Harry en plein coeur. Aveuglé par les larmes, il se leva et se jeta sur Drago, le serrant contre lui avec force. Le blond s’agrippa à lui, lui rendant son étreinte avec le même désespoir et le même besoin de le sentir près de lui.

Alors qu’ils se pressaient l’un contre l’autre, leurs lèvres s’effleurèrent et ils se perdirent dans un baiser intense et spontané.   
Plus tard, bien plus tard, alors qu’ils se seraient apaisés, Drago essaierait de se souvenir comment ils en étaient arrivés là, mais il ne parviendrait pas à se souvenir de qui avait initié le baiser. C’était comme si soudain leurs lèvres s’étaient aimantées, et la suite était venue instinctivement. En se serrant l’un contre l’autre, à mille lieues d’imaginer ce genre de relation entre eux, leurs lèvres s’étaient juste accidentellement touchées…

Haletants, ils s’écartèrent, se fixant, les pupilles dilatées. Ils étaient figés par la surprise, mais ils ne cherchaient pas à s’éloigner l’un de l’autre, essayant de démêler l’écheveau de leurs sentiments.  
Drago eut un sourire triste.  
\- Refuse leur offre, s’il te plaît. Je ne veux pas que tu te sacrifies encore.   
\- Drago… Je veux juste te mettre à l’abri.  
\- Stupide foutu complexe du héros.   
\- Dit celui qui accepte de rester en danger pour m’éviter quelques désagréments.

Le blond lui donna un coup dans l’épaule sans pour autant le lâcher et Harry laissa échapper un ricanement en plongeant sa tête contre le cou du jeune homme. Finalement l’ancien Serpentard renifla.  
\- Soyons clairs Potter. Mon but est purement égoïste, je veux juste te garder avec moi.   
\- Évidemment. Le méchant Mangemort qui m’a pris en otage.  
\- Exactement.

Harry embrassa la joue de Drago et soupira.  
\- Soyons clairs Malefoy. Quoi qu’il en coûte je ferais en sorte que tu ne retournes jamais à Azkaban.

Ils se fixèrent longuement, sans un mot de plus. 

Ils avaient passé le reste de la journée à vaquer à leurs occupations tout en se tournant autour, plus encore qu’à leur habitude. Leurs yeux se cherchaient, comme s’ils avaient peur que l’autre disparaisse.

*

Ils n’avaient pas échangé de nouveaux baisers, bien qu’ils se soient rapprochés. C’était en suspens entre eux, balayant le reste de leurs préoccupations. Ils avaient une conversation à avoir sur le sujet bien évidemment, mais sur ce point particulier le courage insensé de Harry l’avait déserté.

Alors, ils se frôlaient, se fixaient, et de longs silences les rendaient soudain mal à l’aise et fébriles. Parfois, un léger sourire complice faisait battre leurs coeurs, presque à l’unisson.

Même s’ils n’en parlaient pas, ils étaient dans leur bulle, et ils savaient qu’ils vivaient le début de quelque chose de nouveau. Quelque chose d’effrayant mais de merveilleux.

Ce fut Drago qui fit le premier pas. Excédé de ce jeu du chat et de la souris, avec l’impression d’être en ébullition, il avait craqué en voyant Harry rougir brusquement alors qu’ils se fixaient.   
Il s’était approché de lui, avec l’intention de lui hurler dessus. Probablement comme autrefois quand ils se battaient, juste pour laisser retomber un peu de toute cette tension.   
Mais Harry n’avait pas bougé, l’avait laissé approcher, les yeux dilatés, et une fois encore, ils s’étaient retrouvés à s’embrasser, comme s’il n’y avait pas de lendemains. 

A bout de souffle, ils s’étaient séparés, haletants, et Drago avait murmuré, plein d’incertitude et craignant d’être repoussé.  
\- Et maintenant ?

Les yeux verts s’étaient mis à briller, et un sourire malicieux était apparu sur le visage du Sauveur.   
\- Quoi maintenant ?   
Drago, vexé, commença à se débattre pour vouloir s’écarter, mais Harry le retint avec un air contrit que le blond trouva bien trop attendrissant.   
\- Drago… je ne compte pas t’écarter ou te repousser. 

La lueur d’espoir qui passa dans le regard gris n’échappa pas au brun et il attrapa les joues de son compagnon entre ses paumes, pour le fixer avec sérieux. Il se pencha et déposa un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres, avant de lui sourire tendrement.  
\- Toi, qu’est ce que tu veux ? Qu’est ce que tu attends de moi ?

Drago cligna des yeux, stupéfait, avant de secouer doucement la tête.  
\- Je…   
Il se tut immédiatement, et ferma les yeux, incapable de mettre des mots sur ses sentiments. Loin de s’impatienter, Harry lui caressait les joues de ses pouces, et le regardait comme s’il était la chose la plus précieuse au monde.  
Finalement, il souffla, incertain.  
\- Juste rester près de toi. 

Le sourire malicieux de Harry revint, et l’ancien Gryffondor laissa échapper un gloussement amusé.  
\- Ça tombe bien, je veux la même chose. 

Drago laissa échapper, distraitement.  
\- Albert pense qu’on est faits l’un pour l’autre.  
Harry lui adressa un clin d’oeil complice.  
\- Albert est un homme sage. S’il le dit, ça doit être vrai…


End file.
